Reflections of the Past
by AngelofMusic1899
Summary: On a cold winter night, Caledon Hockley reflects on the events in the past.


**Reflections of the Past, a Titanic Fanfiction**

**A/N: I didn't write this; my best friend did. So if you review, give props to Kazel.**

It was a dark night the night that Caledon Hockley had pulled the trigger.

Cal had taken to the bottle in the fall of '29. The whisky and beer brought simple delights. The bottles vibrated warmth into his body in the freezing winter.

He sat alone, one cold December night, in his flat. The floor was strewn with newspapers, beer bottles, torn blazers, matches and cigarettes. There was only a flickering candle in the corner in which he sat. The candle's light cast cruel shadows onto Cal's face.

Cal was no longer a member of the social elite. His well groomed face had turned wild such like how a prosperous alfalfa pasture turns to a scraggly barren field. His eyes once sharp and cold were now bloodshot and baggy. Even his teeth had yellowed.

A mouse scurried in front of him. Cal growled and threw his beer bottle at the small rodent. The mouse artfully dodged the glass.

The shattered amber glass managed to catch Cal's attention. He looked down. A fragment of a long gone mirror reviled itself.

Groggily, Cal looked down at the piece of mirror.

His alcohol marred face stared right back at him. He stared at the reflection. The shard caught his neck.

"Where's your diamond now?" A voice asked in the room. Cal looked up, unfocused and looked at the room once over. He grunted and took a swig from another beer bottle then gazed back at his reflection.

The reflection had changed now... It was a round and youthful face. The face had dirty blonde hair swept to one side. And the eyes were green... green and taunting.

Cal hadn't seen that face in years... so long ago. But he remembered it, oh yes that face and its name lodged itself in Cal's mind.

"Dawson..." Cal croaked, his breath momentarily steaming the mirror.

"So where's your diamond?" Dawson repeated.

Cal fixed his eyes on the reflection.

"I—I haven't got it." Cal replied.

"Pity. Might've gotten you out of this mess, huh?"

"Shut up." Cal growled.

"But you HAD to put the jacket with the diamond on Rose right?" Dawson's face cracked a smirk. "Your priceless diamond on your priceless fiancé, huh?"

Cal just glowered at the mirror.

"But you didn't think she was priceless... no. You thought her just another girl. Inferior to the great and mighty Caledon Hockley. At least I could see the real Rose. She was priceless. But you blew it Cal, you blew it all...."

"What are you talking about? You're dead."

"Which seems to be a lot better than you, Cal." Dawson retorted quickly. "So who'd you marry? Another stupid cow? The girl you wanted Rose to be? Where'd that cow lead you?"

"Shut up!" Cal roared.

But Dawson couldn't be stopped.

"You're weak, Cal. You're arrogant and idiotic—"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT DEAD!" Cal shouted. His voice cracked. He hadn't talked as much as he was tonight.

"You're a coward, Cal." Dawson continued. "You—"

"You're," Cal began to counter. "the arrogant one, thinking you could take Rose from me? You're the one who was poor! You're the one who couldn't make shit out of your life! You're that god forsaken man who had a lucky break. You're a bastard; a son of a bitch! I hate you!" Cal bellowed. "I hate you!"

Dawson's face did not flinch. It merely gazed up at Cal, smug.

"GO. TO. HELL." Cal screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You killed me, Cal." Dawson said softly. "You killed me AND Rose."

"Then I'll have to kill you again!"

Cal got up. Furiously, he reached inside his overcoat's pocket. His fingers fumbled to take hold of a silver pistol. It was the one Lovejoy had had..

Seething, Cal watched the mirror. He put the gun up to Dawson's head. Cal glanced at the shard and saw that Dawson's eyes were wide with fear.

With a slight twisted smile, Cal pulled the trigger.

There was a burst of light and a crack.

The candle went out.

And the piece of blood-stained mirror showed no reflection at all.

**A/N: Please review... all credit goes to Kazel!**


End file.
